Halo and Wings
by ADiamondForHisGun
Summary: "You'll always be my angel no matter what you do, Cause you take me to heaven just by being you." A one shot about Juice, about Love and Loss. Follow him and Rose, through flashbacks and present time, up until tragedy tears them apart.


A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Rose. Please enjoy this simple one shot. It is about Juice, because out of all my fanfics, I feel like I don't give him any attention. Plus he is super adorable. This is just something I came up with, nothing that should be taken to seriously, just something random.

The song in the story is called **Just By Being You (Halo and Wings) by Steel Magnolia.** {I do love that song}

This is just a one shot, I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please feel free to review, I do love to get your opinions and feedback.

So… all that said,

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

"I don't know what I would ever do without you." He said and pulled her into his strong tattooed arms. "I just want to get out of here." She said and he smiled. "Where do you want to go?" He asked and looked at her. "I don't care, anywhere, as long as you are here baby." She smiled. He cocked his head to the side. "Baby, I like the way that it sounds." He said and she giggled. "I bet you do." She said and he sighed. "I can't go, you know that." He said and sighed. "I know, but it isn't a bad thing to pretend." She said and captured his lips with her own. "Rosie, you are something else." He laughed and looked at her. She smiled softly.

"How long are you staying?" She asked as he took her by the hand towards her bedroom. "Not long, they think I am picking something up for my computer." He said and she smiled. "Are you?" She asked as he stopped in the hall and looked at her. "Sure." He grinned. She laughed and kissed him again. "This, me and you alone, together, it spells trouble." She said and looked at him. "No, no baby, it spells complete." He said and she laughed at him. "I don't think my dad would be very happy.." She said and he cut her off by kissing her again. "Shame he isn't around." He said and she grinned. "I like this side of you." She said and he smiled. "Want to meet another part of me?" He whispered in her ear. She giggled. "Yes." She said and placed her hands on his belt. "Come on Rosie." He said lifted her looking down and watching as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he led them towards her bedroom.

Rose Delaney was a vision the day that cool Halloween day. She was dressed in her Halloween costume, a vision that will forever be burned into his mind. She was dressed as an angel, a joke really she was far from it. She had on a pair of six inch stilettos, white thigh high tights, and a little pleated white skirt that didn't really cover her ass, underneath she word a pair of ruffled booty shorts. She had a white corset that had pearls and gems all over it. On her back, she had on a pair white wings and on her head, sat a halo. She was stopping at Teller-Marrow before she went out to a party, she needed to pick up her car. "Thank you mom!" She called and jumped out of her moms red corvette. At only 21, she was something else. What they guys would pay to see her on camera, in a picture, shit, in that costume again. "You sure do not look like an angel to me." Gemma said and walked over to her holding a set of keys. Rose laughed. "Yeah, well, never claimed to be one." She said and followed Gemma out onto the bay.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they walked though. Rose, she was anything but shy, and far, very far from a slut. Happy and Tig watched as she walked past, "I will kill the retard, you hold her down." Tig mused and Happy barked a laugh. "The fuck are you wearing?" Jax roared when he saw her and his mother walking his way. "My costume." Rose said and twirled around. "You like?" She asked and looked at him. He looked at her for a long time. "Yeah." He said and grinned. "Where is my car?" She asked. "Retard is washing it." Tig said raising his sunglasses to look at her. She grinned and winked at him and walked out towards her car. The Mustang sparkled in the sun, with its flake paint coat, it's blacked out windows. The car was hot. "You boys done?" She asked and watched as they turned. Juice looked at her and grinned. "Thanks baby." She said and kissed him softly. "Have fun." He whispered and watched her get into the car and drive off. "Lucky son of a bitch." the prospect muttered and followed Juice into the garage.

Juice held Rose, he held her as tight as he could. He never wanted to let go.

_Let's get out of here._

_Out of here._

_Anywhere, doesn't matter._

_Just need you._

_I love you._

Her words rang though his head. He would kill to take her away from here. Her mother, murdered, her father, blind, all she had was Juice, well him and the rest of the SONS. Juice held her close to his body. He just wanted to protect her. She didn't need him to protect her though, that girl may be tiny, only standing five foot two, but she sure could hold her own. He would pay money to watch her tell Tig and Happy off again. She was naked, sweaty, and looking at him with love and admeration. He loved those green eyes, her dyed blonde hair. Everything about her. He loved it all.

_Let's get out of here._

_Doesn't matter where._

_Just need you._

_I really do love you._

"Baby?" She asked and looked up at him. He smiled softly. "Hi Rosie." He grinned. "What are you doing?" She asked and propped herself up. The sheet fell exposing her boob. He bit his lips softly. "Rosie, I want you to be honest with me." He said and she looked at him. "Proomise." She said and he sighed. "Where do you want to go?" He asked and looked at her. She grinned. "You are the smart one, you pick." She said and he grinned. "Ok." He said and looked at her. "Get dressed."

_Doesn't matter._

_All I need is you._

**Let's run away Where nothing stands between me and you **

Juice made up his mind. He did need to get out for a while. A long while. He wanted to get her away. Doesn't matter where they went. He was ready to go. He didn't care what he had to deal with when Clay found out. Gemma didn't scare him, and Jax, fuck him right? He watched as she dressed. Tight jeans and a tee. They had a long drive ahead of them. The plan in his head sounded about right, drive until they can't drive anymore. "Let's hurry." She smiled and he nodded. "As fast as I can go." She said and giggled.

"Juice?" She said after he pulled his pants on. He turned and looked at her. She walked over to him and looked at him, she looked for a long time before she spoke. He looked good in his black tee and jeans. "Leave the cut." She whispered. He stopped and looked at her. "What?" He asked and she grinned. "Let's really go." She said and he smiled. "For real?" He asked and looked at her. She grinned and nodded. "For real." He looked at her for a second and then looked at his cut. For the first time, he knew she was more than just a just a girl, she was his girl, and this cut, it was just leather. "Take everything that you are going to need, we ain't coming back!" He called to her as she hurried down the stairs.

**Let's find a place Somewhere a little closer to a dream And call it a home **

"You sure this is what you want to do?" He asked looking at her one last time. She had packed everything that she needed. Eight designer suitcases to be exact, each one was filled to the max. "This is it!" She said and he nodded. "It's almost dark." He said and she smiled. "Are you sure about this Juice?" She asked again. "Never be so sure baby." He said and she smiled. "Once we leave, we can't come back." He said and she nodded. "What is there to come back too?" She questioned. He bit his lip again and looked at her. "I am sure there is something you would come back for." He said and smiled pointing at the small fish in a bottle. She laughed. "I almost forgot Pluto." She said and shook her head. "Because we can't forget the fish, god forbid we forget the fish." He said and she giggled. "Juice, this is it." She said and set the last bag down. "Once it's dark, I will pack the car." He said and she nodded. "Maybe we should leave a note." She said and he laughed. "Maybe." He said and shrugged.

She watched him set the last bag in her mustang, for a retard he was pretty fucking smart. He made some calls and had her plates changed. He set them on the car the second the darkness fell. He carried the old plate inside the house. "What is that?" She asked and looked at him. "Your license plate." He said and she smiled. "You really thought this though didn't you?" She asked and he nodded. "You don't just disappear, not from SAMCRO." He said and she nodded. "I know, you don't." She said. "But when you are as good as me, you can become just a memory." He said and help up his computer, she smiled and she pulled him into her body and hugged him. "You are so sexy when you act smart." She laughed. He kissed her gently and he smiled.

Rose and Juice went out to the car. She took one last look at the house that she grew up in. The house she played dolls with her mom in, the place that she will miss for the rest of her life. She watched as Juice started the car and the red tail lights shone on the white siding. "You sure Rosie?" He asked and she smiled. "Positive." She said and the brake lights faded from the siding, she watched the house disappear in the distance.

"I will get you a new one." He said and she smiled.

_Anywhere but here._

_I love you._

**Where there's no right and wrong And we can be all alone **

"I want to take off my pants!" Rose said and Juice shook his head. "I know, you shouldn't of worn jeans when you knew we'd be in the car this long." He said and she sighed. "How much longer?" She asked and he sighed. "I don't know baby." He said and shrugged. "Let's pull over and rest, we have been driving for nine hours." She said and he nodded. He drove the mustang a little further. A hotel came into view. "You ready to be alone?" He asked and she smiled. "As ready as I will ever be." She said and he reached in the bag that was on the back seat. He pulled out a wad of cash and grabbed a hat. "Stay here." He said and kissed her. She smiled and watched as he walked away. Rosie looked around. She was terrified that they were being followed. Usually when she was alone with Juice, no one bothered them. No one bothered them when he was with her because they knew that she was safe. He might be retarded, but he would never hurt her or let someone else hurt her.

"Come on baby." He said showing up at her window. "Put your hood up." He said softly and she nodded. The car was parked in the back, no one would know it was there. No one would care. "You know I love you right?" She asked and looked at him. "I know, believe me." He said and she smiled. "You know this is the first time that you and I, this is the first time we every were able to be alone. Fully alone. No one near us, no one interrupting us." He said and pressed his lips to hers as she kicked the door shut. "This is so dirty." She said and he grinned. "Let's make a porn." He said and she giggled. "Oh baby, you can't handle this." She said and he grinned. "I don't know. I have handled it pretty well before." He said and she smiled. She looked at him and pressed her lips to him. "You are the only good thing that happened from Charming." She said and he smiled. "You will always be my angel." He said and she blushed.

**And I'll take off my halo If you take off your wings. **

"Take off the halo." She said and he grinned. "You always say that, we both know I don't have one." He said and she smiled. "You listened to Tigger too much." She said and he looked down at her. "Stop." He laughed. "You know you are everything to me." She said and he smiled. "I never wanted a member." She said and he smiled. "Then you met me." He said and she looked at him. "Then I met you." She said and looked at him. "My mother was thrilled. She was thrilled, then she realized what one you were." She said and grinned as he pushed her towards the bed and laid her down. He supported his weight on top of her body. "She thought for the longest time it was Happy." She said and shook her head. "That is because he is your buddy." Juice smiled. "He flirted with me, no harm no foul." She said and shook her head. "She kept asking how he was in bed, and if we thought of letting her film it." Rosie said and laughed loudly. "I would of loved to see how red you turned." He said and she grinned. "Then she realized it was you, that day she walked in on us having sex." She said and he nodded. "Don't remind me." He said and she grinned.

"What about you?" He said and looked at her. "What about me?" She asked as he held on top her tight. "What about those wings." He asked. "My wings?" She asked confused. "Yeah, those angel wings." He said and she laughed. "You are such a loser." she said and shook her head. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Shit, I am the exact opposite from an angel." She said and he smiled. "You will always be my angel." He said and she laughed. "You, you are something else." She said and he smiled. "I know." He said and shook his head. "You know why you are my angel?" He whispered and kissed her neck softly. "Why?" She asked and looked at him. "You just saved me from a war that I didn't believe it." He said and she smiled. "Let them use Happy and Kozik." She said and he nodded. "Let someone else die." He said and she smiled. "So, lose the halo." Rose said and she looked at him. He met her gaze. "Lose the wings." He said and dipped his head to her collarbone.

**You don't have to be invincible Cause I sure ain't no saint **

Rose, Rosie she was no saint. Ask any one who knew her. Ask Tig, the way she teased any man to get what she wanted. Ask Happy, the way she would pout to make him kill for her. Ask Gemma, they way she strutted in front those boys. Shit, ask Juice, they way she manipulated him. Rose, Rosie, his everything, the master or the manipulator. Her favorite to play was Jax. He was too easy. She grew up with him, he even babysat her once. Jax was in good with her dad. Everyone knew it. He was the one that would always visit him. Rose, she wouldn't ever set foot in the prison. She lacked the respect for her parents. Her mother, a whore, he father the murder. Rose always thought she was better than everyone, and everyone knew that she was. Educated, intelligent, and beautiful. Everything that Juice didn't disserve.

Juice, well, what is there to say about him. He was a pill popping retard. Everyone made fun of him. Ever since they knew what he could do with a computer, they knew that they would need him. When he met Rose, it was instant. She knew he wanted her, and for the first time, she wanted someone in the club. They didn't sneak, they didn't need to. No one would ever believe he was the one she chose. When she would show up, short little skirts, skin tight jeans, she flirted with Happy, she wooed Tig, They weren't sure who it was, but they knew he made her happy.

Juice was no saint though. He was a killer. He wasn't as coldhearted as the others. In fact he was far from that cold hearted killer. He knew how to handle a gun, he knew how to hack into the FBI, and he was needed. No one would ever admit it though. No one would every tell him that they needed him as much as they did.

Together, Rose and Juice were a force to be reckoned with. Smart, illegal, mean, and innocent all at the same time. Rose was the only alibi that every member used. No one would question those green eyes.

**You'll always be my angel No matter what you do, Cause you take me to heaven just by being you **

Juice looked at her, he watched her chest rise and fall as she took deep breaths. He loved being around her. "Juice?" She asked and he looked down at her. "Yeah babe?" He asked and looked at her. "No matter what, you know that I love you right?" She said and he looked at her. "I know." He said and she sighed. "I think we should go back, this wasn't thought through." She said and he sighed. He knew that she was right. "No matter what happens, when it's just me and you, you are everything to me." She said and he grinned. "I know baby." He said and she smiled.

Juice watched as she moved though the room. True to her word, she took off her pants, then everything else. He smiled and watched her dress. His angel. His angel, he would do what ever she asked him to do. She had him wrapped around her pretty little finger. He didn't have to pretend to be some tough guy around her. He didn't have to change his idiot moments, he didn't have to change anything that he did, he loved her too much. He loved that she loved every thing about him. He knew that every time he looked at her, he looked at her with such a strong amount of love, sometimes he would catch hell for it, he didn't care.

"_Where is that woman of your's?" Clay asked as they sat in the living room of his home. "Shopping." He said and shrugged. "What do you mean shopping? For what?" Clay asked and looked at him. Rosie was like a daughter to him, he promised Otto to protect her with his life, and he planned on it. "I have no damn clue, you know Rose, she sets her mind to it, she does it." He said and shrugged. Clay bit his lip, he didn't want to scream at the idiot, "God find her, NOW!" He snapped and Juice let his eyes widen and nodded, he stood up and moved to leave when Rose walked though the door. Anyone within a three mile radius could see the smile that formed on his lips. "Hi Rose." He breathed and looked at her. _

Rose smiled as she pulled on her shorts and a tee, "You know, this was a good idea." She said and he smiled. "It was." He nodded and smiled at her. "Sorry, I hope they don't need you, I don't want you to catch hell." She said and he shrugged. "Not your problem doll." He said and kissed her. "Come on, lets go back." He said and she nodded. "It was fun."

Gwen climbed into the car. The thought of getting out, running away, it was a constant thought in the back of her mind. She would do anything to just up and leave, she hated that town. He knew it to, he sometimes hated the fact that he was the reason that she was stuck there. "What?" She asked and looked at him as they drove. "I am sorry." He blurted out. She shook her head. "For what?" She laughed. "Making you stay." He said and she snorted. "Believe me Juice, no one _makes_ me do anything." She said and he sighed. "I know."

**Tell me a secret Tell me things no one else should know **

"_You want to know something funny?" Juice asked and Rose sat on his lap in the clubhouse, their fingers intertwined. Juice was looking some information up on the computer. "What?" She asked and looked at him. "I am afraid, no, I am like little girl terrified of turtles." He said and she started to laugh. "For real?" She asked and looked at him. "For real." He said and she smiled and pressed her lips against his. "Thank you." She said and looked at him. He tilted his head, "For what?" "For telling me something for once." She said and he smiled. Nodding his head he pressed his lips to her neck. "Can I show you something this time?" He whispered in her ear. She grinned and stood up. He snapped the laptop shut and led her to his dorm. _

"_It must be hard." She said and looked at him. "What?" He asked as they walked through the park one night. "Keeping everything to yourself. Bottling it up like that." She said and he looked at her. "I am not." He said and shrugged. "Baby." She cooed and stopped he looked at her as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You can tell me anything." She said and kissed him. He smiled and took her over to the bench and pulled her into his body. "There is nothing that happens I can't control." He said and kissed her. "You know that, I know that, as long as I have you to come home to." He said and she smiled. "I don't plan on going anywhere, not today." She said and looked at him. _

**Even in your weakness Baby drop your guard just let it go Until everything's exposed And you don't have to feel ashamed Baby just say my name **

"_Juice?" Rose's voice came out as a whisper. Her small hands were shaking. Gemma's casserole dish was shattered all over the table and the floor. The officer was standing there looking around with pity. "Rose, I am so sorry." He said and looked at her. Juice saw the look. He jumped into action. "Baby?" He said and looked at her. He moved the chair that was in-between them and grabbed her. The second his body touched her own, she started to cry. "Shh, it's going to be ok." He said and she started to cry even harder. "__**I am not the one murdering women." **__When that was said Rose shoved Juice past him. She looked at Jax with tears streaming down her face, stalking up to him she pulled her hand back and punched him as hard as possible. Rose felt her knuckles crack under his cheek. She felt Juice grab her around the waist. "Stop." He breathed into her ear. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her outside. "Stop!" He yelled against her as she fought to get free. That was the first time he has ever raise his voice towards her. She knew she messed up. _

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as they pulled into her driveway. "Our past." She said and he smiled. He leaned over and kissed her. They stepped out of the car and walked in to the house. She set the fish down on the counter and walked up to the bed room. "This is almost what I wanted to do." She said and he smiled. "I still want to go anywhere but here." She said and he smiled. "I know." He said and she looked at him. He sighed. He gently pushed her back on the bed. "I love you Rosie." He said and kissed her.

She smiled as she rolled her hips on top of his body. He looked up at her, his mouth slightly open as a groan escaped his lips. His hands gripping her hips hard. She threw her head back, loving the feeling of him deep inside her.

He held her as she lay on his chest, out of breath, covered in sweat. Her hair was sticking to her face, and his brow glistened with sweat. "I love you." She said and kissed his chest. He held her tight. "I love you Rose," He said and she smiled. He held on to her tight.

It was getting to be around dinner time. They both ignored the sound of the door bell. Enjoying each other too much to care. Gemma stomped into the house, she called for both of them. She sounded worried. "Rose! Juice!" She yelled and hurried up the stairs. Juice held onto her tight, he didn't care that Gemma was about to walk in on them going at it again. Rose, she was to lost in his movements. He reached under her small frame and lifted her hips up. He trust inside her as she gasped. The door creaked open and she sighed. "When you two are done, come find me." She snapped and shut the door. Rose watched as she left grinned and left Juice to finish what he started. **When I see you standing there You know it all becomes so clear **

Rose stood in the office of Teller-Marrow. She smiled and watched out the window as the men worked. She was watching Juice and Happy talk. He was so animated compared to the killer. He was child like almost. "What are you going to get that tattoo?" Gemma asked gently from next to her. Rose shook her head. "I don't know, he never really asked." She said and shrugged. Gemma sighed and went back to her paperwork. Rose watched Juice some more. The way he stood there, his stance was playful, and she knew that Happy was making fun of him. She frowned and sighed. "You are something else." She said and sighed. She turned and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Gemma called after her, she didn't answer, she just bee lined towards Juice.

Out of all his brothers, Juice was sure Happy was the most crazy. He has seen some of the shit that he has been asked to do, and he has witnessed the way that he enjoyed doing it. He has witnessed what they have made him do, Juice could never do any of that stuff. "What's up pretty?" He said and looked at Rose. She smiled at him and walked over to Juice. "What happened?" He said and looked at her. "Pluto died earlier." She said and frowned as Happy and Juice laughed. "This is serious." She yelled and stomped her foot. "Come on hun, let's not worry."

He looked at the deep frown that was set on her face. "Calm down love." He said and she shook her head. "Just, everyone thing I love dies!" She said waving her arms around. Happy started to laugh. "Good thing it's just the retard." He said and pointed his thumb at Juice and walked away. Rose looked at him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't stress so much, I love you." He said and kissed her gently. She smiled. "I know." She said and he looked at her. "Come on, I gotta get to work." He said and shooed her out the door.

**The way you look The way you touch I need the way you lift me up **

"No you just don't understand." Rose said and looked at Gemma. "You don't know what it is like when it is just him and I." She said trying to defend her and Juice. "What is there to understand?" Gemma asked looking at her. "He is a retard!" She yelled and stomped her heel on the floor in her dining room. "Your mother would be so disappointed." She said and shook her head. "Don't you dare talk about her." Rose yelled and looked at her. "Then what is it that makes him so great?" She said and looked at Rose. Rose took a deep breath and sighed. "It's the way he looks at me. He see's me Gem, ME!" She said and smiled, a far off dreamy look in her eyes. "He see's me, Rose, not Luanne's daughter, not Otto's little girl, he see's Rose! It's in the little things he does for me Gem, did you know I asked him to leave, for us to get in the car and leave, you wanna know what he did? He dropped the damn cut on the bedroom floor packed the car and we left." She said and Gemma looked at her. "He has you so wrapped up in the bullshit lies." She said and shook her head. "You poor baby." She said and Rosie looked at her. "What do you mean?" She yelled. "I mean, it's time to grow up, get a _real_ man." She said and looked at Rose then the door. "Go home, think about it." She said and watched as Rose left.

**This will never feel complete Until there's nothing in between And we have brought down every wall And baby, baby, baby lets just fall **"If something would ever happen to me, promise you will never forget me?" Rose said and looked at him. He looked at her funny, he tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked and she looked at him. "I mean, that if I was gone, or something happened to me, suddenly, would you move on?" She asked and he frowned, worry lines evident on his face. "No, Rose, I would never move on, I could never forget you." He said and she sighed. "That is what I was afraid of." She said and he looked at her wide eyed. "What are you going to do?" He asked trying to gage her reaction.

Juice had to go on a run, or at least that is what he told her, he was going to pick up a ring, he wanted to marry her. He even asked Otto one day when Jax went to the prison. Juice being gone ment that Rose was left to her own devices. She sat in their bedroom, shaking. She felt broken, she was hurt and confused. _Everyone I love dies. _She ran her fingers over the cool metal of the gun that her mother gave her just before she was killed. _"You shoot it like this!"_ Juice always thought that it was so funny that she didn't know how to shoot. _I just want to get out of here._She begged him to take her away. He did, but then he brought her back.

Juice wouldn't take her away, he wouldn't let her leave. He knew that she would stay there and rot, than be away from him. He didn't like it, but he would rather have her, than no one. His Rose. She was his everything. He breathed, killed, anything for her. If she asked him to kill Clay, he would without so much as a second thought.

No one saw it coming. No one could have been prepared for it to happen. Juice, he just thought he was coming home from a 'run', to be met in the arms of the one woman that made him go insane. The woman he wanted to spend forever with. "See yah." He called waving to Tig and Jax as they drove off. "Rose?" He yelled. "Rose?" He called hurrying all around the house. He couldn't find her. Bounding up the stairs, the eerie silence that he was met with scared him. Shook him to the core. Then he opened the bedroom door…

**Oh You take me to heaven Just by being you **

The funeral was beautiful. Everyone dropped a red rose on the black coffin, but not Juice, he dropped a diamond ring. He wanted to marry her. He didn't want an Old Lady, he wanted a wife. He wanted to come home to her every night, wanted to know she was his, same last name same everything. He still didn't know what made her do it. Gemma blamed herself for pushing her to leave him.

Juice sat down at the bar in the club house. He has been drunk a lot, daily, every second he was awake. Clay was giving him time to grieve. He was giving him what he thought that he needed.

Walking up to him Gemma cleared her throat. "How are you holding up?" She asked and looked at him. He turned, his eyes were blood shot, his hands were shaking. He didn't smell to good, and his clothes were wrinkled. Gemma felt the pity build up in her body. "How the _fuck_ do you think?" He snapped and looked at her. She sighed. "I am sorry." She said and turned to walk away.

Juice shook his head. Everyone was sorry. Everyone said they are sorry. Yet he was still alone, his Rose was gone.

**Let's run away Let's run away**

Taking a shot of Jack, he sighed. His eyes burned with tears and his throat tightened, he was heart broken, he was broken. There were so many questions that were left unanswered. So many things that he wanted to know. The words from the night she asked him to leave rang in his head. He never should of agreed to come back. He should of just kept driving until he hit the East Coast. His throat tightened as he choked back tears. His Rose… Gone…All he had left was memories.

_Juice held Rose, he held her as tight as he could. He never wanted to let go. _

_Let's get out of here._

_Out of here._

_Anywhere, doesn't matter._

_Just need you._

_I love you._


End file.
